forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Erevis Cale
| home = Selgaunt, Sembia | formerhomes = Westgate | sex = Male | race = Human shade | ethnicity = | occupation = | age = | patron deity = Mask | languages = Common, Elven, Dwarven, Luirenal, Thorass | basicrefs = | reckoning = | dob = 1334 | dobnotes = Orphan | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | daterefs = | parents = | spouses = | siblings = | children = | familyrefs = | dynasty = | start of reign = | end of reign = | predecessor = | successor = | successionrefs = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = Lawful neutral | challenge3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = Neutral | challenge35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | challenge5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Erevis Cale is a shade and a chosen of Mask alongside Drasek Riven. He changed his name from Vasen Coriver upon his departure from the city of Westgate and the Night Masks thieves' guild. Biography Another Name for Dawn Vasen Coriver was a translator in training and an assassin under the employ of the Night Masks who adopted him and raised him in the streets of Westgate. Adopted by the leader of the Night masks The Faceless he was still just a another member and would be let go if needed be. The only friend and father figure was his teacher Theevis who helped him in his attempt to flee the city and the guild. Owning no loyalty to the guild he "skimmed" money from jobs in order to buy himself a way out. The guild does not let any members leave except in death. His crew, knowing that he had taken extra coin from the jobs, sent a young man named "Losk Cale" to get the money from Vasen's hideout. Losk attacked Vasen, losing in the struggle; as he knew his life was about to end the boy asked to be spared, and this was the first person to be spared, marking the beginnings of change in Vasen's life. Dodging the Night masks to go to the docks he decides to go to his teacher and say goodbye. His teacher helps him with a hiding spell and another to remove his red hair. After his former ally Jeldis had attacked him on the docks, he fakes his death and leaves Westgate on the boat "Wave Runner" taking on a new name. Thinking of the boy he saved, he named himself "Erevis Cale" being the boy's last name and "Erevis" meaning hunted in Thorass. Sembia: Gateway to the Realms The Halls of Stormweather Erevis Cale was originally trained as a thief, assassin, and linguist by the Night Masks. However, when they found out he was skimming off the top on some jobs, he fled to Sembia and joined the organization called the Night Knives, which was led by the Righteous Man, an aspiring champion of Mask, the Shadowlord. This organization placed him, at his own direction, with the wealthy mercantile Uskevren family as the head butler, a placement he created by murdering the previous butler, to be a spy for the garnering information that could be used against the Uskevren. Because of the speed and intensity with which Erevis became friends with the patriarch of the Uskevren family, Thamalon Uskevren, his loyalties split. He spent much of the decade that he worked for the Uskevren sending misinformation back to his guild and feeding them information about merchants other than the Uskevren themselves. After a decade in the service of the Uskevren, his rival in the Night Knives, Riven, secretly a Zhentarim agent, contacted him saying that their next mission would be the kidnapping of Talbot Uskevren, one of Thamalon Uskevren's children. Cale agreed but was adamant in not letting that happen. He laid a trap for Riven, where Cale and his halfling friend, the priest of Brandobaris the trickster and Harper agent Jak Fleet, would attack and kill those who were to attack the caravan. The decision did come hard to him because he thought he would surely be killed by his guild for his betrayal, but he need not have worried, for it was actually Riven and the Zhentarim agents at his disposal that were trying to kidnap Talbot. Erevis and Jak Fleet, after a lot of running around and evading the Zhentarim forces, which numbered many more than a usual kidnapping would entail, ended up in a confrontation with Riven himself. Riven was a better fighter than Cale and they both knew it, but the confrontation died short when an invisible Jak stabbed Riven through the back and severely wounding him. They left him to bleed in the streets as they fled from the rest of the Zhents. Surprisingly enough, Cale and Riven met shortly afterward at their usual meeting place in a tavern with Riven sporting a garish scar after being healed, and agreed to let Cale's protection of the Uskevren, and Riven's Zhentarim ties be their little secret. Shadow's Witness Riven, at the direction of his Zhentarim superiors, assassinated the Righteous Man, and simultaneously released the demon Yrsillar in the process. The demon then took the Righteous Man's body as a vessel to operate on the Prime Material Plane to wreak havoc in Selgaunt. He transformed those in the guildhall to undead creatures called ghouls. He attacked many noble families with the authorities not knowing what to do. He finally attacked Stormweather Towers, Erevis Cale's home, and ended up hurting Thazienne Uskevren, the only daughter of Thamalon Uskevren, and forcing her into a coma. Cale thought that the demon was looking for him, which indeed Yrsillar was, so thought in turn that it was his fault that this had befallen Stormweather towers. He left Stormweather in the leathers of his assassin profession to achieve what the authorities could not, defeating Yrsillar. He enlisted Jak Fleet to help him destroy Yrsillar, and the two went to the Night Knives guildhouse, Yrsillar's impromptu base of operations. Erevis Cale and Jak Fleet infiltrated the lightly guarded guildhouse, destroyed a number of ghouls, and then went on to destroy Yrsillar himself. Throughout Shadow's Witness, Cale is battling with his thoughts about being a priest of Mask. Mask contacts him several times through dreams and premonitions and eventually Cale becomes a priest of Mask, but he vows that he is his own man, and will not serve his god unless it is a benefit to himself. It ended up being for him that he did, because he likely wouldn't have been able to defeat Yrsillar had he not, because it was only by Mask's intervention that Yrsillar was banished to his home plane and effectively defeated. The Erevis Cale Trilogy Before his new-found loyalty to Mask was formed, Erevis doubled as an assassin. The death of Thamalon marked the end of Erevis's service at the mansion, but not his loyalty to the rest of the family. He is especially protective of the only daughter of Thamalon's children, Thazienne Uskevren, with whom Erevis was once in love. Erevis was once a primary rival of Drasek Riven for the attention of the leader of their assassin's guild in Selgaunt. They both operated as the first and second Chosen of Mask, of which there would eventually be five, according to prophecy. They have also been referred to as the right and left hands of Mask. The Twilight War Trilogy Erevis and Riven completed a quest to steal back a portion of their god's essence, which was stolen by Kesson Rel (a former Chosen of the now deceased god Mask)-bent on destroying all of Toril with the Shadowstorm. Kesson Rel ascended to god-like status with the divine essence stolen from Mask. while at the same time attempting to stop the take over of all of Sembia by the Shadovar. The Shadovar are a race of powerful Netherese shades who, in order to escape the destruction of Netheril shifted their whole city into the plane of shadow with the assistance of the goddess of the void, Shar. A powerful Shadovar priest of Shar by the name of Rivalen Tanthul aided in the destruction of Kesson Rel for the sake of the preservation of Sembia, which the Shadovar had interest in acquiring for themselves. Cale, Riven, and Rivalen succeeded in killing Kesson Rel, and all received equal shares of his divinity. Cale promised a portion of divine essence to both Mask and to his adventuring companion, Magadon's Archdevil father Mephistopheles. He made this arrangement in order to get back the missing half of Magadon's soul which was ripped from his friend's body, leaving a less human Magadon behind. Cale was killed by Mephistopheles when he made good on his promise to return the rest of Magadon's Soul, and thereby Mephistopheles absorbed the divine essence that Cale retrieved from Kesson Rel. Cale's body was frozen and placed under guard in Cania's frozen wastelands. The Godborn In 1484 it was discovered that Erevis was still alive, frozen in Cania, and in order to break The Cycle of Night, he was freed from the tomb by his son Vasen Cale, who broke the icy tomb open using the sword Weaveshear. During the undoing of the Cycle, Erevis became free of Mask's divinity, and with Drasek Riven now the new incarnation of Mask, it is unknown if Erevis was still a cleric of the God of Thieves, or even if he counted himself among Mask's Chosen. Gallery Dragon Magazine 297 - All the siners and saints - p68.png|''Riven and Erevis from Dragon magazine 297.'' D&D collectors mini - Everis Cale.jpg|''The collectable D&D miniature of Erevis Cale.'' Dragon273-p72-Erevis Cale-Carl Critchlow.png|''Erevis from Dragon magazine 273 References Sources *Another Name for Dawn (PDF) Dragon Magazine issue #277 *Sembia: Gateway to the Realms series *Erevis Cale trilogy *The Twilight War trilogy Web *Erevis Cale stats (accessed 2015-03-02) *Erevis Cale stats (accessed 2015-03-02) de:Erevis Cale Category:Chosen Category:Chosen of Mask Category:Clerics of Mask Category:Humans Category:Inhabitants of neutral alignment Category:Inhabitants of Sembia Category:Shades Category:Members of the Night Masks Category:Males Category:Priests of Mask Category:Clerics Category:Divine disciples Category:Fighters Category:Rogues Category:Divine disciples of Mask Category:Inhabitants of Cania